Bad Boy
by xverdeen
Summary: Peeta buys a motorcycle and Katniss being Katniss is less than enthusiastic about it. Post-Mockingjay One-Shot


"What the hell is that?" I ask staring at the hunk of metal on wheels that Peeta has parked in front of the house.

"What does it look like," he says "it's a motorcycle."

"Where did you get a motorcycle? And more importantly why did you get a motorcycle?" I ask angrily.

"I ordered it from the Capitol" he says in a heavy Capitol accent. "I got it because I knew it would piss you off," he says smiling and I scowl at him.

"And," he says, wrapping his arms around me, giving me a small peck on the lips, "Because I thought it would be fun."

"You went out and bought a _motorcycle_ and didn't even bother to consult me about it?" I ask growing frustrated. _What in the hell is he going to do with a motorcycle?_

"What is she going on about this time?" I hear Haymitch call from his house before he steps out onto his porch and sees the vehicle out front.

He stands there looking at the bike baffled before he looks over at Peeta.

"Boy do you have a death wish?" Haymitch asks.

Peeta smiles brilliantly at him and then turns to me.

"Do you even know how to drive that thing?" I ask him still not giving in to him even though his smile right now could light up an entire town.

"Of course, Johanna taught me that time we went to 7."

"And where was I when this was happening?" I ask perplexed.

He shrugs. "I don't know, probably playing with that dog of hers."

Johanna got a dog after the rebellion. Her psychiatrist told her it was a good idea to find some sort of companion to help cope with the aftermath of the war. Of course he meant she should start dating again but Johanna being Johanna managed to find a loophole in his request and showed up to her next appointment with a dog.

"I've got to stop letting you hang out with Johanna." I mutter to myself.

"So," he says picking up the two helmets sitting on top of the bike. "Lets go."

"I am not going anywhere on that thing." I tell him crossing my arms.

He walks over to me smirking

"Oh is that so?" he asks

"Yes." I say. "That thing is a death trap."

"Well then I guess ill have to go and find some other girl to ride around with on this then." He says putting the helmet on my head.

"You do that and you'd have an arrow in your head before you even got outside the fence." I mumble and he laughs.

Peeta sits at the front of the bike and motions for me to sit behind him. I sigh. _This is stupid_ I tell myself but I get on the back anyway. I put my feet up on the metal stand and wrap my arms around kicks a pedal and all of a sudden the bike shakes and lets out a loud noise and I scream.

I hear Peeta and Haymitch laugh and I blush. "Am I going to fall off this thing?" I ask him annoyed.

"Not if you hold on tight enough." He says

"Peeta," I whine and he laughs at me.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He says and turns around on the bike just enough so he can give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ya I guess, lets just get this over with." I say and Peeta smiles and starts the bike.

After the rebellion, no one saw much use for the fence surrounding District 12 so they tore it down and since then have built a path for people to walk through the forest and beside it, a paved road. Almost no one has cars in the district but the mayor deemed it necessary for people outside of the district who wish to visit. Most people still take the train because driving seems like a useless skill and this path has almost never been taken until now. Were going so fast I feel like I'm going to fall off so I hold on to Peeta tighter. I kept my eyes closed when we first got onto the path and Peeta started driving faster but now my eyes are wide open and I'm watching the woods I've memorized from hunting and trips to the lake with my father go speeding by.

The feelings is actually incredible really, being wrapped around Peeta going what feels like a million miles a minute, feeling the wind bite at my skin and the feeling is so astounding that I laugh. I feel more than hear Peeta laugh in return as I'm now so tightly wrapped around him I couldn't be closer to him if I tried.

"See," he says, "it isn't so bad."

"That's because we haven't crashed yet." I tell him.

"What? You think I'm that bad a driver?" he says and he suddenly speeds up which makes me scream and him laugh.

"You're an idiot." I tell him as he slows down the bike and eventually we come to a stop.

Peeta gets off the bike and puts down the metal contraption that holds the bike up.

"We'll have to go on more of these biking adventures now won't we." Peeta says smirking while he helps me off the bike.

"You wish." I tell him, taking off my helmet and walking to the edge of the hill we've parked on.

"Come on," he says "You had fun and you know it." He says poking my stomach.

I laugh and twirl around and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Fine," I say "I guess it wasn't that bad. And the view from here is amazing, I can see almost the whole district."

"That's why I brought you here," he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

I lay my head against his chest and feel grateful that I have Peeta in my life.

I pull away and look up at him smiling.

"So where to now?" I ask putting the helmet back on.

Peeta smiles back at me.

"Seriously? You _want_ to get back on it? He asks.

"Sure," I say "I'm up for some more adventure."

Peeta shakes his head, smiling and puts his helmet back on, walking over to me.

"You sure you're not scared?" He whispers in my ear, making me shudder.

"Nope." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirks at me.

"Alright then." He says getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight." He says as I wrap my arms around him.

"Please," I say, "I am not sca-"

He starts up the bike in the middle of my sentence making me yelp.

"You're a dick!" I shout at him over the bike engine and his laughter.

He continues to laugh as we drive back down the path to District 12.


End file.
